Abused
by omgbeautifulq
Summary: Percy is an average kid, except for one thing. His stepfather Gabe abuses him and Percy cuts himself. What happens when he meets a girl named Annabeth and she finds out his secrets? Will she help him? Rated K for minor swearing, depression, and abuse.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY PJO CHRACTERS AND PLOT

...

The little 7 year old boy hid behind the couch, trying to stay out of sight of his stepfather, Gabe.

He had bright sea-green eyes and black hair that flopped to the side.

He was handsome, except for the bruises.

He had been abused by his stepafther since he was 4, sexually and phisically.

...Flashback...

The little boy was laying on his bed, naked with his hands handcuffed to his bedposts.

He didn't remember falling asleep like this, but he knew that his stepfather was coming to hurt him.

He struggled against his reins, but heard his stepfather's footsteps coming near his door again.

Gabe walked in only wearing his boxers and a pair of socks, but Percy didn't know that he also had a knife at the time.

"You little asshole your going to pay for your mother's death" He pulled out a knife.

He walked over to the struggling little boy, knowing he couldn;t do much damage to him because he had school tomorrow.

But he didn't care.

He cut out the words "Slut, Whore, and Cunt" on the little boy's back.

"NO! Stop daddy please it hurts!" Percy passed out from the pain.

...Falshback ended...

Gabe called him out.

"You little cunt where are you hiding? You little bastard"

Percy trembeled from his pain and he was scared. His stepfather was holding a shovel and he glanceed at a nearby clock.

"7:45 GABE! TIME FOR SCHOOOOOOLLLLLLLL!" Percy screamed, never beeing happier to go to school in his life.

He ran out of the door, bookbag on his back, making sure that Gabe couldn't do any more damage to him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~oOo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Percy walked through the halls of his school.

He had his hood up so nobody could see the scars and bruises on his face.

He was at his locker, unlocking it when a girl about his age bumped into him, making his hood fall off.

"Shit" he thought

"Oh i'm so sorry!" Percy put his face in his locker making sure the girl didn't see his face.

The girl had curly blonde hair that came down to her shoulders and beautiful grey eyes that focused on him with intent.

"I'm Annabeth" She spoke clearly and fleuently.

"Daughter Of Athena"

HAHAHAHAHAHA CLIFFY! WHAT WILL PERCY DO?

PLEASE LEAVE COMMENTS BELOW SO I CAN SEE IF I SHOULD CONTINUE THIS FANFIC OR NOT.

PWEASE FAVORITE AND FOLLOW?

HERE ARE SOME BLUE COOKIES FOR YOU. (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm Annabeth, daughter of Athena"

Percy stared at her. "Your mom's name is Athena?"

Annabeth nodded. "Yeah. She's really nice."

Percy put up his hood, hiding all his bruises and scars on his face and his eyes welled up with tears.

"I have to go. I'm sorry. Bye!" Percy ran down the hallway and locked himself in a closet and cried. Cried out all his pain.

...oOo...

Percy walked home from school.

The seven year old dreaded this moment, but he gathered up all his courage and walked into the house he had lived in.

He set down his backpack and tried to soften his footsteps.

He heard Gabe and his friends playing poker, and by the sound of it, they were drunk.

"YOU LITTLE CUNT WHERE DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING?" Gabe screamed, his speech slurred.

Percy walked back down and took his hoodie off quickly, seeing that Gabe was waiting for him at the end of the stairs.

"Get down on your knees. Now"

Percy did as his stepdad said.

Gabe walked up and kicked Percy in the stomach, then brought out his belt and whipped Percy repeatedly with it.

Percy started crying. "Awwwww is da wittle baby crying for his mommy?" He whipped the belt and Percy's face, leaving a red mark on his face.

"Well Percy got his mommy killed!" Gabe kept whipping Percy's butt until it was swollen purple and bleeding.

"Go change and get to bed" Percy ran up the stairs and passed out on his bed, only to be woken up a couple hours later by Gabe.

"Surprise" Gabe smirked and Percy noticed he was naked.

Gabe raped Percy. He kept going for 4 hours, and by the time he was done, it was about 8:00 and it was time for Percy to go to bed.

"Percy, I have one more thing. Your not going to start scholl until your 13 so I know you aren't going to tell anybody about this"

Gabe kicked Percy in the stomch one last time and walked out to go play poker withhis friends.

Percy laid on the ground and cried. He cried and cried and cried.

It dawned on him that he would never survive, that Gabe would kill him just as he killed his mother.

Percy got up and stumbled, barely making it to his bed. He saw suddenly the knife that Gabe had left in his room.

"Maybe this will help" He picked up the knife and twirled it in his hands.

He put the blade against his bare skin on his wrist, the coldness going through his body.

And he sliced.

Percy sliced for everything that he thought was wrong with him.

He stayed up until 10 cutting himself.

Percy soon passed out from blood loss, and he was swallowed into the endless darkness.

PWEASE REVEIW, LIKE, AND FOLLOW!  
SHOULD I CONTINUE THIS FANFIC?

PWEASE TELL ME WHAT I CAN DO BETTER.

HERE ARE SOME BLUE COOKIES FOR YOU (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)


	3. Chapter 3

oOo...5 years later...oOo

Percy sat in his room, and he had made sure that he had locked the door so Gabe couldn't come in.

He had a razor in his hand. It had become a habit that whenever Gabe was done beating him that he would cut himself.

In ways, it had almost helped him. It felt like he was making all his problems flow away.

Percy kept cutting himself and he started going dizzy, but he just ignored it.

He cut and cut and cut.

Yellow and white dots danced in his eyes, and he stopped. He now noticed he got to start school again.

"Maybe I'll see Annabeth again, and I can't wait to see Thalia and Nico again."

Percy put on black skinny jeans, and bright green t-shirt and putting his grey converse on.

He was about to walk out the door when he forgot his jacket and his sunglasses.

"DAMN IT!" He ran to his room and his jacket and sunglasses, then walked out of the house for good.

...

Goode Middle School was huge! I mean, this wasn't your average middle school.

I walked in and was automatically greeted by hugs from both Thalia and Nico.

"Oh my gods Percy where have you been? And get those sunglasses off, it's not bright in here"

She took off my sunglasses and saw my black eye and she gave me a death glare. "Percy Jackson what the hell happened?!"

Nico's eyes widened when he saw my eye. "Agreed with Thalia. WHAT THE-"

Thalia stopped him before he could say anything else. "Watch your language Nico"

He started growling and I cracked a smile. "I fell down the stairs"

"Mmmmmhmmm sure you did" Thalia and Nico said at the same time.

The bell rang and we all said our good-byes and went off to seperate classes.

...

I walked into 's class, my science teacher, and sat down in the very back of he room when I saw a girl with grey eyes and beautiful blonde hair.

"Annabeth" I called out softly enough so she could hear me.

She turned around and smiled her awesome smile.

"Percy!" She ran over and hugged me, then noticed my black eye.

"Oh my god what happened? Are you ok?" She started asking a bunch of questions, and I laughed slightly.

"Yeah, I fell down the stairs"

Annabeth didn't look convinced, but she hid it.

"Oh i'm sorry and I hope your ok" She walked off to her desk and I watched come in.

But all I could focus on is Annabeth.

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA CLIFFHANGER!

PLEASE REVEIW AND FAVORITE AND FOLLOW!

HOW DID YOU LIKE MY STORY SO FAR?

SHOULD I CONTINUE?

HERE ARE SOME BLUE COOKIES FOR YOU (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)


	4. Chapter 4

Percy walked home from school that day, knowing that he would recieve a beating from his stepdad Gabe.

But he didn't care.

He had seen Annabeth today at school and that's all he could ask for, but he still wanted to kill himself.

He walked in the door, trying to be as quiet, as he could be, but of course that didn't work.

"YOU LITTLE CUNT GET OVER HERE!" Gabe yelled and his speech was slurred so Percy knew he was drunk.

"Damn" Percy whispered under his breath. He knew that he always got an extra-hard beating when Gabe was drunk.

He put his backpack down and walked over to Gabe, which imediately got a broken beer bottle smashed over his head and he crumpled to the floor.

"GET UP AND FIGHT LIKE A MAN!" Gabe yelled and Percy came back with one of his smartass comments.

"Hard to figh a man when there is not one anywhere near me"

Percy groaned as Gabe kicked him in the ribs and he heard a crack.

Suddenly it was hard to breathe. He tried to focus on the florr, but everything was blurred out.

He wheezed, trying to force air into his lungs.

Nothing happened.

Gabe picked him up by the scruff of his neck and forced him to stand on his feet, which needless to say was trying to have Jello for legs.

Gabe punched him in the face several times, with absolutely no mercy in his actions.

He felt his warm blood trickiling down his face, a feeling he was used to.

But he had no idea that his real dad was watching everything.

...

In the throne room, Posedion was just about done.

He had seen everything that Percy was going through, and he was hoping that soon that Athena's daugter, Annabeth, would find what's happining to his son.

And help him.

Posedion wish he could go down and kill that asshole Gabe, but Zeus made a law that no gods could interact with their demigod children.

Percy didn't know who he really was.

Posedion broke down and cried in his hands, devastaded about what was happening to him and what he was thinking.

He cried and cried.

None of the gods would be in the throne room, and that seemed odd to Posedion, but he was glad that nobody had seen him cry.

But he was wrong.

WHAT DO YOU THINK OF MY STORY?

SHOULD I WRITE MORE?

AND IM STARTING A PITCH PERFECT FANFIC IN A BIT IF YOU WANNA GO CHECK IT OUT:)

HERE ARE SOME BLUE COOKIES FOR YA (::) (::) (::)


	5. Chapter 5

Percy was laying on his bed, letting himself lay in a small pool of his own blood.

He wondered if Annabeth, Thalia, and Nico had suspected that he was being abused. He sat and wondered.

He was surprised that Gabe hadn't come in by now. He was glad though.

He played with his knife, wondering if anybody had gone through the same things he was going through.

He wondered if it was just normal to be like this.

Percy got mad and started pacing around his room, getting dizzy because of all the blood he had lost.

He started cutting himself again when Gabe came in and saw him.

"HA LOOK DA BABY IS CUTTING HIMSELF! LET ME HELP!" his speech was slurred, and Percy knew this time he would just let Gabe beat him up and die.

Maybe it was the best thing for everyone.

He tried to move the knife away from Gabe, but surprisingly Gabe was faster than him and he held the knife to Percy's face.

"Ready to meet your mom in HELL?"

Uh oh. Percy was seriously scared right now. Gabe slashed and Percy's face and arms, and when he was done, threw him across the room.

Percy landed into a brick wall and could feel the blood coming down his neck, but he didn't care.

Life had given up on him, so he was going to give up on life.

Gabe punched him in the face for good measures, and walked out.

* * *

The next morning, Percy was surprised that he wasn't dead or in a hospital. He got up and saw dried, caked blood all over his bedsheets and he cursed.

"I'll get it after school" Percy got dressed in a blue jacket with a green shirt with black nike's.

He placed his backpack over his good shoulder and he walked to school, wearing his hoodie to cover his face.

He meet Thalia and Nico at the front of the school, and didn't notice that blood was all over his jacket.

Thalia's eyes widened and Nico threw off Percy's hoodie and both of them gasped.

Percy's face was all cut up with a swollen lip and looks like, a broken jaw?

Right after the 'big reveal', Percy crumpled to the floor, passed out.

Nico and Thalia called 911 and picked up Percy, seeing that he lost alot of blood, and ran to tell Annabeth, still with Percy in their hands.

Once they got to her, Annabeth immediately gaasped and tears filled her eyes and forgot that Nico and Thalia were standing there.

"Percy, please don't leave me. I love you"

* * *

**HAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHA i'm sorry:( but I would like it if you reveiwed my story because i might delete it if you don't...**


	6. Chapter 6

Nico and Thalia weren't surprised. They had known that Percy had cut himself for awhile now, but what was up with all the bruises?

Then it suddenly dawned on them. Percy was being abused by Gabe.

He had done a good job of hiding it though. They never say his arms or legs. He would always wear sweatpants and a sweatshirt to hide them.

Nico had always felt that Percy was a brother he never had. He had a sister, but she had died in a car crash and his dad had dissapeared after that.

Thalia had to admit, she had the tiniest crush on Percy, but she knew that Annabeth had fallen head over heels for him.

Annabeth was devestated. She felt guilty.

On her way to school everyday, she would pass by Percy's house and hear strange noises coming from there, but she thought it was her imagination.

She felt guilty.

* * *

Percy was rushed to the hospital, and Thalia, Nico, and Annabeth had all stayed in the back of the ambulence with him.

They had to wait several minutes before he was rushed into the ICU and all three of them had to stay outside.

Thalia knew that Luke had bullied Percy and pushed him around, so this was partially Luke's fault.

They waited a couple of hours and all three called their parents, telling them what was going on and they would be home around 8.

Except for Annabeth.

She asked her dad if she could spend the night looking over Percy and he said yes. She didn't care if Percy wanted her to stay or not because she was going to stay.

She was really starting to feel guilty and was about to start crying when the doctor came out and told them that they could visit Percy, but not to wake him up.

Annabeth rushed in and the doctor started to explain to her and Thalai that he had been beaten several times, raped many times, and had a couple of broken ribs and a cracked skull.

But that wasn't the main problem.

Percy had cut himself and hit a major artiery and caused many problems and might have to do surgery on him to fix the problem.

Nico had one simple question though. "Who is going to pay for all of this? Because Gabe can't. He's the one who did all of this to Percy!"

The doctor shook his head. "We can't press charges against his guardian until we have proof that he did this to him"

Thalia and Annabeth started arguing with the doctor about who was going to pay when Percy woke up.

But nobody noticed.

Nico was busy listening to the argument to even notice that he was awake.

Until Percy said something.

* * *

**WHAT DID HE SAY OMG OMG OMG! COMMENT BELOW OF WHAT YOU THINK SO FAR!**


	7. Chapter 7

"Guys, please don't argue. I'm fine." Percy tried to sit up but it was too much pain for him.

Nico, Thalia, Annabeth, and the doctor all looked at him and Annabeth flung herself on top of Percy.

"You aren't ok, Percy. Can you please answer the doctor's questions?"

Percy nodded and Nico came over and said a couple of words and Percy's mouth flew open.

But the doctor interrupted.

"I need your... friends to leave"

Percy nodded at them and all of them left the room.

* * *

The doctor sat in a spinny chair next to Percy.

"Ok. i'm going to ask you a couple of questions and I need you to answer them truthfully, ok?"

Percy nodded, not wanting to say anything to make the doctor mad.

"First question. I heard your friends tlking, and they say that you are abused by your stepfather. The bruises didn't come from anywhere though. Is it true you were abused?"

Percy's eyes widened. He started thinking about how he would answer.

And he shook his head.

The doctor raised his eyebrows. "Then care to explain where all the bruises and evidence of rape came from?"

Percy spoke, his voice never had been as weak as it was now.

"I'm sorr, you must be mistaking something. My stepfather loved me. I fell down the stairs and I guess I got some pretty bad bruises"

The doctor nodded and scribbled on his clipboard, not totally convinced by Percy's lie.

"Next question. We saw some cut marks on the skin on your right wrist. Did you cut yourself?"

Percy had no excuse for this one. He knew this doctor wanted to help, so he nodded and spoke.

"I cut myself because the bullies at school are really bad to me" -cough- Luke -cough-

"Anyways, I felt like all my troubles were dissapearing when I hurt myself.

So I did it"

The doctor wrote some notes on his clipboard.

"Well Percy. This hospital trip cost a whole lot of money because of all the medicine we had to use to get you awake so I'm going to let this one slide, ok? You seem like a very nice person with good friends to take care of you. But you need to agree to one condition."

Percy tilted his head to one side like a lost puppy would.

The doctor laughed. "Don't end up in the hospital like this again. Your friends were worrying about you. Especially the blonde one."

Percy blushed. He had always liked Annabeth from the first time he saw her face.

Her flowing blonde hair, distinct grey eyes... He could go on of the whole list of things he liked about Annabeth, but he would be dead before he even got through half of them.

The doctor helped him up, and immediately his friends rushed in.

Thalia whispered into Percy's ear. "Did you tell the doctor about you being abused?"

Percy shook his head and Thalia's smile turned into a frown.

"Seriously?! Gabe is going to kill you when you get back to your house! Your not going to be safe!"

Percy rose out of his trance. (He just couldn't help but think of Annabeth)

"Maybe's that's what I want. Everyone would be better off without me."

Thalia shook her head. "Percy stop being such an ass. Can't you see that me, Nico, and Annabeth all love you? Your part of my family now bud"

Percy turned around so he faced the wall so nobody would see him cry.

"Thanks Thals" he smiled. He had a family.

A family who actually cared about him.

Annabeth and Nico had started to come over and ask Percy how he was when Percy's favorite person stepped into the room.

"Hello Percy"

**CLIFFY AGAIN OMG RIORDAN IS REALLY GETTING TO ME! RICKHANGERS! PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! LOVE YOU GUYS**


	8. Chapter 8

Gabe walked in, ugly smile plastered on his face.

I could see Annabeth, Nico, and Thalia start to walk towards him, so I tripped and wobbled over to them, despite my legs feeling like jelly.

"Guys, meet my stepdad Gabe" I tried not to look weak in front of Gabe.

But I couldn't keep my posture up for much longer.

Nico walked foreward first. "Me and my friends all know what you've been doing to Percy."

His eyes flared with anger. "And don't lie to us. We know exactly what you did that made him land in the hospital in the first place."

Gabe sure is a good actor, because he looked like he was genuinely hurt by what Nico said.

"What are you talking about? I love my son and would never want him to get hurt. He is my world. Even since his mom died..."

He made fake tears come out of his eyes, and Annabeth snorted and stepped foreward so she was standing by Nico.

"Your such a fake. We all know the truth, so why don't you just admit that you abuse Percy and maybe Percy won't press many charges"

She looked back at me for reassurance, but I shook my head and limped over to Gabe's side

"Guys, look, im fine. I fell down the stairs at my house and that's why i landed here. I just took a bad fall"

Thalia was looking at me with wide eyes then looked at Gabe and her eyes narrowed. She stepped foreward like she was going to hurt him.

But dosen't she always have a muderous glare in her eyes?

I don't think so,,,,,,,,,,,,,

I had to end up leaning on the wall because i could feel my knees were about to give out. Then all Hades broke loose.

Thalia went up to Gabe and punched him in the gut and started to try to beat him up.

But Gabe stood there, i bet because his fat was protecting him. Just imagine how much fat you would need to make that happen..

Anyways, all the doctors came rushing in and tried to pull Thala away from him, and I could see the tears developing in her eyes.

Annabeth and Nico both were trying to get Thalia off Gabe, but Thalia kept a hold on Gabe.

"I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU LAY A HAND ON PERCY OR HURT HIM EVER AGAIN I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND KILL YOU!" Thalia screamed just as the doctors, Nico, and Annabeth got her seperated from Gabe and took her outside the hospital.

Gabe shot me look that made it seem like he was saying, "Once we get home i will beat the living dalights out of you for making me go through this just to get you"

This time I knew that Gabe would kill me, whatever it took.

Just like he did to my mom.

A nurse came in and talked to Gabe, then suddenly the police came in with handcuffs and put them around Gabe's wrists.

"You are under arrest for child abuse and murder." Gabe screamed and struggled against the handcuffs.

"I DIDNT DO NOTHING!" Gabe tried to get out of the policeman's grasp, but they had a strong grip.

The policeman looked at me. "Did this man abuse you?"

I had to make a quick decicion.

I nodded, and Gabe was carried away.


End file.
